


"A lot of the kids we graduated with are now homeless"

by Maraculate



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Squip, Beer, Drugs, F/M, Gen, Happy ending for a few, Jeremy Heere is empathetic, Kind of Depressing, M/M, Michael isn't as forgiving, Post-Graduation, Prostitution, Reunions, School Reunion, Strained Friendships, They're all 20, Wine, and soft, mentioned only - Freeform, the prostitution at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraculate/pseuds/Maraculate
Summary: My take on what could've happened to the Squip squad and some of their classmates after college.





	"A lot of the kids we graduated with are now homeless"

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what exactly inspired me to write this, but I know that I had a fun time. Writing certain parts took me more than 30 minutes, maybe an hour, but I hope you enjoy this!

“Hey, dad? Michael and I are about to head out, so you can take pictures right before we go!” Jeremy kept fixing up his hair. The damned pieces kept falling out of place, and they really bothered him.

 

His dad stepped in the bathroom with pants on and beamed at Jeremy. “How’s the role going, by the way, my little college graduate?”

 

“For the millionth time, dad, it’s okay. Sure, it’s only a local theatre, but I love ‘Annie’, okay? I’m getting paid a decent amount and Michael is having fun working on the new Hitman games,” Jeremy promised.

 

“Well, I’m proud of you and Michael. Especially, you. You stuck it out through the first twenty three years of your life with your best boyfriend, and I’ve never seen you happier,” he said. “I always told you that college would make everything better.”

 

“Thanks. Christine told me of this party that was going on at a kid named Nick’s house who we graduated with,” Jeremy said. “I’m sure I’ve told you this, but I’ll say it again. The official reunion is tomorrow, but I guess this is just another chance to catch up. For people like me and Michael, however… it’s more of a chance to get free drinks.”

 

“You sure this party is safe? I know it’ll have booze, but I hate almost everyone you graduated with,” he mentioned as overprotective father mode kicked in.

 

“The party will be fine. I’m sure most of the kids have matured at least slightly. Besides, Christine will be there, too.”

 

“Eh...”

 

Jeremy’s phone vibrated. He answered the call without looking at the caller ID.

 

“Jeremyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE** ,” Michael shouted into the phone. “I’m outside of your house, you skinny fucker, so get in my car or I’ll drag you out!”

 

“Hi Michael,” Mr. Heere snorted.

 

“Hey Mr. Heere,” Michael’s tone changed like the flip of a switch. “How’s the business going?”

 

“Just call me Joe, Michael, and it’s going alright. Have fun at the party, you two, okay?” Mr. Heere conceded. “I’ll take more pictures of my favorite graduates later.”

 

“Bye dad!” Jeremy ran off. He was wearing a buttoned up grey shirt and skinny jeans. He entered the passenger seat and smiled at Michael, who was in a different get up. He wore a black vest over a red shirt and just stuck to skinny jeans, too.

 

“Hey, bitch,” Jeremy kissed his cheek.

 

“You’re late,” Michael scowled. He drove off to the address, breaking a few driving laws while doing so, and Jeremy stuck his face in front of Michael’s AC. For some reason, just being in Michael’s new Corolla was a bit unsettling. He was so used to the PT Cruiser that he assumed it to be a culture shock of sorts but with cars.

 

“How late could I possibly be? You had just gotten to my house,” Jeremy scoffed.

 

“Yeah. You should’ve been outside.”

 

“Fight me.”

 

“Which game?”

 

“Street Fighter.”

 

“Definitely,” Michael agreed. He pulled up a few blocks away since there was a huge line of cars and it was pretty obvious from the loud music which house it was. The sun’s low gaze caught most of the neighborhood along with the car, so it made Jeremy’s skin heat up quickly.

 

He then circled around the car to grab Michael’s hand and squeezed it gently. “I’m a bit nervous, as much as I denied it.”

 

“You think I’m not?” Michael dryly chuckled. He pulled the shorter man into a soft kiss. “Did that more for me than you.”

 

“Still helped a lot,” Jeremy decided in the end. Michael looked really pretty with his gelled hair, glassless...ness, and black earrings. Not that Jeremy would ever inflate his ego like that.

 

“Alright, let’s go party with the homophobes!” Michael cheered. Jeremy whooped and followed Michael inside.

 

“Oh, hey guys!” A lively voice popped in between them. Christine Caningula aka human ball of asexual sunshine just arrived. She was in a light blue dress that went down to her knees and she had a royal blue sash around her waist.

 

“Hey, Christine,” Jeremy smiled. He had a fleeting crush on her that lasted about three weeks, but it was enough to get him into play in junior year. Since then, they shared a tight bond that made her his only female friend in highschool. In senior year was when he realized that he liked his best friend in a more-than-best-friends way.

 

“You guys ready to par-tay?” She swiveled her hips and shot her arms in the air.

 

“It’s basically a frat party, Caningula,” Michael rolled his eyes. “There’ll be a few awkward dancers, Travis Scott music, and a few people sitting down that look really confused and distressed.”

 

“Okay… that’s true. But still, aren’t your curious as to what everyone’s like after four years?” She tried.

 

“You might be. Most people liked you in high school,” Jeremy deadpanned.

 

“Okay, you know what? Go get something to drink. You both need to loosen up,” Christine huffed.

 

They looked each other in the eye, had a mini-conversation, and then decided on an answer.

 

‘Sure, why not?’

 

Jeremy found a bottle of red wine and poured himself a glass. Michael was busy chugging a cold beer can when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

 

“Hm?” Jeremy spun around, careful not to drop his drink.

 

“Jerry, right?” The girl tried.

 

“Jeremy, but I remember you, Brooke Lohst,” Jeremy raised an eyebrow. She was nice to him. Correction, she was nice to him when they were alone. In crowds, she just kind of mindlessly followed Chloe, Madeline, Jenna, Jake, and Rich, mainly.

 

“Sorry about high school, first of all,” Brooke sighed. Her hair was curled, but it went down to her upper back. She was in a yellow dress, of course, and she wore diamond earrings along with a crystal pendant.

 

“You look good. I’ve seen you in Victoria Secret catalogues _not_ that I was leering,” Jeremy corrected himself mid-sentence.

 

“Yeah, I’m doing good for myself. I’m single as a pringle, unfortunately,” Brooke sighed.

 

“If that’s an insinuation for something, I’m engaged,” Jeremy lifted up his hand. A sapphire ring was on his finger.

 

“Aw, congrats,” Brooke stared at the ring. “Who’s the lucky gal?”

 

“Guy, actually. I found myself to be bisexual in senior year, and I dated Michael in secret for the rest of that year,” Jeremy admitted.

 

“Oh, wait, I should’ve known. You wouldn’t have a ring on your finger until after marriage,” Brooke facepalmed. “Either way, good for you. You seem to be doing alright for yourself.”

 

“I’m working as an actor, and Michael works for a video game company. The guys who make Hitman?”

 

“Seriously? I love Hitman!” Brooke realized how wrong that statement could be and clamped her mouth shut. Jeremy just stared at her with a mix of awe, interest, and slight confusion.

 

“You like video games?” Jeremy pointed.

 

“Always have. I have my PS4 from high school and I use my computer for games like Tales of Berseria, Overwatch, Rainbow Six, Black Ops, GMod every so often, and Infamous on the ‘four,” Brooke listed off.

 

“What’s your Steam name? I’ll add you.”

 

“IsThisLohst is my name.”

 

“XX_HeereToStay_XX,” Jeremy replied. “I wish I knew in high school that you liked games. We could’ve played in secret.”

 

“Nah. I was always busy having a forced social life, so I would’ve gotten caught. Not that I thought you were a bad person, but you were just-”

 

“Unpopular. A theatre geek. Nerdy. I know. I don’t blame you specifically for any of that shit,” Jeremy smiled. She pulled Jeremy into a quick hug. “There is one thing I’m confused about…” Jeremy looked at the desolate expressions on nearly everyone’s faces. A few of them were in rags, some of them were simply frazzled, and the others looked ready to flip out and go bat shit crazy at a moments notice. A lot of their hairstyles seemed to include singed ends. In fact, Jeremy and Brooke were a minority of people who dressed up.

 

Brooke said, “A lot of the kids we graduated with are now homeless. It put them in some mad shady situations with extremely shady people.”

 

Jeremy replied, “Do you listen to the Front Bottoms?”

 

“Who?”

 

“Nevermind. And, how are so many of our classmates that unlucky?” Jeremy asked.

 

“Our grade was never the smartest,” Brooke sighed. Her fingers tapped against the glass of wine in her hand. It wasn’t rhythmic at all. More like haphazard taps that showed off her nerves. “A lot went to party schools. A lot didn’t even go to college. Most of my old friends are probably not going to show up. A few of our classmates are dead. Allen, Ned, Dylan, Sheila, Madeline, Elphaba, Whizzer, Martin, and Tisha all died at some point. Mostly drug overdoses or drug related incidents.” Her tone was surprisingly cool.

 

“You were good friends with Madeline, though?” Jeremy wondered. He spotted a few people grab entire bags of chips and hide them in their clothes despite how obvious it was. His heart tightened a little. Sure, they were fucking dicks to him, but it didn’t mean he wished them an awful life.

 

“Not really. I only liked hanging out with Chloe and Jenna, and I haven’t seen them in a long time. It kind of made me independent, and I really wished I reached out and tried to talk to you guys, earlier. I was a huge bitch and a bully,” she sighed.

 

“Hey, Jere. Who’s this?” Michael squinted. “God, fuck my contacts.”

 

“It’s me, Brooke. Hi, Michael. Congrats on your engagement,” she offered a smile.

 

“Ah, I see. Well, I’m going to continue to down beer until I throw up, alright?” Michael wrapped his arm around Jeremy’s waist and grinned.

 

“Is that euphemism for something?” Jeremy muttered under his breath. “Whatever, weirdo. Go drink until you die.”

 

“Cool.”

 

Brooke waited until Michael went upstairs to talk again. “He doesn’t like me."

 

“No, he really doesn’t,” Jeremy agreed. “In fairness, he doesn’t like anyone but Christine and me.”

 

“Oh, Christine Caningula, right? I saw her,” Brooke realized. “She looks well.”

 

“Yeah, she recently played Veronica in a Heathers production.”

 

“I’ve watched the movie. Didn’t know there was a play,” Brooke confessed.

 

“Me neither until she pointed it out. Anyway-”

 

“Hey, hey, hey, why is no party-ang?” A familiar voice piped out. Jeremy looked twice and recognized the midget bully who beat up Jeremy more than a few times. He kept that red streak in his hair, but his skin had burn spots. That didn’t stop him from smiling a wolfish grin with two beer cans in hand.

 

“Rich got those from burning down Jake’s house in junior year. He went to the extreme with drugs, and he works in a factory right now. Last I heard, he goes through boys and girls like a stereotypical player,” Brooke explained. “I think he’s alright, otherwise.”

 

“That’s good for him. I actually kind of liked him until he turned into an asshole junior year,” Jeremy admitted. Brooke just shrugged along.

 

“Oh, shit, Jenna _is_ here,” Brooke realized. “You see the skinny girl tapping away on her phone, her eyes only glancing up every so often?”

 

Jeremy blinked twice and turned. He spotted who she was talking about, but Jeremy couldn’t believe his eyes. The girl was like a twig, and she had yellow hair. She was in a small pink dress, but she didn’t look very approachable.

 

“No way… what happened to her?” Jeremy asked.

 

“She studied to be a lawyer, but she literally looks and seems different,” Brooke murmured. “Want to go talk to her?”

 

“I don’t know. Jenna spread a lot of rumors about Michael and me. She almost got us caught with our weed, she kept up the gay rumors until high school ended, and basically perpetuated a lot of bad shit,” Jeremy huffed.

 

“I know this isn’t fair of me to say, but I think most of us have changed, Jeremy. Are second chances impossible?”

 

“You yourself just got your thirtieth chance,” Jeremy scoffed. Brooke looked down in shame. “I know I just said I forgave you, but I think I have the right to be a little bitter. Sometimes, being a bitch is all a woman has to hang onto.”

 

“Dolores Claiborne…” Brooke murmured. Jeremy was genuinely surprised she caught the reference.

 

“Anyway, I’ll concede. I’m not exactly thrilled to be in this place with our classmates, but I am thrilled to be drinking without paying for it.” Jeremy took a swig to accentuate his point.

 

Brooke led him over to the girl. Jeremy sat nearby while Brooke plopped down next to Jenna.

 

“Hey, Jenna. Remember me?” Brooke asked.

 

“Yeah, I do,” Jenna said without looking up. “Hey, Brooke.”

 

“How’s the lawyering going?”

 

“Stressful. I’m taking the exam soon,” Jenna sighed. She was typing down notes on her phone.

 

“Uh, remember him from high school?” Brooke pointed to make Jenna look up at Jeremy. She blinked twice at him, scrunched up her face, and blinked a few times.

 

“Jeremy Heere. Currently an actor looking to make it big,” she said.

 

“Well, that was more than I expected,” Jeremy shrugged. “Better than you did, Brooke.”

 

“Shut up. I got the first letter right, didn’t I? Anyway, Jenna, have you talked to Chloe recently? I don’t think I’ve spoken to her in over a year.”

 

Jenna stopped typing. “Chloe Valentine, huh. Last I checked, she was drinking and talking and fucking in a dim lit club. Dunno what she’s doing for a career. Not sure if she has a career. Not sure if I care that much.”

 

“Shit…” Brooke muttered.

 

“Christ…” Jeremy said at the same time.

 

“If you’re asking why I’m so cold and apathetic, it’s because I’ve seen shit happen to a lot of classmates. I guess that makes me a bitch, but that’s whatever. You guys may not believe me, especially you, Jeremy, but I’m glad you’re alright.” Jenna got up and went to the beers.

 

The sun’s dusky glow disappeared and the moon’s silver overtook it. Jeremy stared at the partially cloudy sky like he was in an angsty music video.

 

“Jake got married first out of us, I think,” Brooke mentioned.

 

“What is he, a basketball player?” Jeremy wondered.

 

“No.”

 

“Olympic archer?”

 

“No.”

 

“Swimmer?” Jeremy blinked twice. “Just tell me.”

 

“He’s a gym teacher,” Brooke sighed. Jeremy creased his eyebrows.

 

“How did that happen?” He asked after a few moment of silence.

 

“Jake just wasn’t that outstanding in any sports. He was versatile, but knowing the best way to swim doesn’t improve your dribbling, now does it?” Brooke replied. “His wife’s dad sells diamonds. Might make him a bit of a gold digger, but I don’t think Jake’s smart enough to manipulate a girl.”

 

Jeremy covered his mouth while laughing. “Is there anyone without a partially depressing story?”

 

“I worked hard in college to become a makeup artist and I have my own page with a hundred thousand followers that are mainly just pictures of me with makeup on,” she shrugged. “Part of my income comes from being an Instagram model and an actual model, so I don’t think I’ve had it very rough.”

 

“Instead of depressing, that’s just a bit pathetic,” Jeremy let out a breathy laugh. Brooke rolled her eyes.

 

“So what if I advertise stuff on Instagram, Jeremy? I’m getting paid to do it, so why not?” She squawked. That made Jeremy laugh harder.

 

“Hehe, you said paid. Sounds like peed!” A man with curly hair fell on the floor, drunk out of his mind. That got a few giggles and a few photos taken of him.

 

“So, uh, Brooke. You’re looking really hot… tonight…” Dustin awkwardly flirted. Jeremy thought the jock with shoulder length hair was good at that. He was still larger than Jeremy, but his face definitely matured. He didn’t look as pathetic, to be frank, as the rest of their classmates, either.

 

“Thanks, I know,” Brooke tossed her hair back.

 

“Oh, no, you’re one of those girls,” Dustin cringed.

 

Jeremy rolled his eyes and then Brooke gave him a look that said ‘I’ve dealt with this before.’

 

“Please tell me what kind of girl I am,” Brooke sighed.

 

“The conceited ones who think they’re hot shit.”

 

“You just said I was hot, though.”

 

“But it’s arrogant to agree with me.”

 

“So, I’m supposed to let you build up my confidence for me?” Brooke scoffed. “Thanks, Dusty, but no thanks. I’d rather become a nun than respond to your advances. Take your compliment and shove it down your two inch dick.”

 

His face turned red as a few people made a few ‘tss’ sounds followed by ‘burn!’. “Fucking bitch.” Dustin muttered under his breath as he sauntered off. He found a drunker girl and used the same line. The girl looked stressed, but she hid it under a strained smile. Another girl came up to her and kissed her on the lips. Dustin looked repulsed as he stormed off. Brooke and Jeremy cackled.

 

“I’m not sure if it’s okay to say this, but you do look very pretty,” Jeremy admitted.

 

“You’re okay. I usually don’t like it when guys use ‘you’re hot’ as a pickup line, mostly because of the similar reactions that I get _every time_ after I affirm their compliment. You’re already in a relationship, also,” Brooke explained. “You have no idea how fast people’s tones change when you have self-confidence.”

 

“That must suck,” Jeremy sympathized.

 

“It does, but I’m a big girl. I can handle it.” Brooke flexed to prove her point. She didn’t have much to flex with. He pointed this out to which she replied neither did he.

 

“I’m going to go check on Michael.” Jeremy waved goodbye. He went up the stairs and heard someone vomit in the bathroom. Yep, that sounded like Michael.

 

“Ugh…” Michael’s voice rang out. Jeremy knocked on the door.

 

“Hey, babe?” Jeremy asked.

 

Michael unlocked the door. He looked pale and green. His hands were around his stomach and his eyes were watery.

 

“Woah, you look like Hell.” Jeremy helped him stand. “You okay?”

 

“Not really. Some taller guy who got drunk tried grabbing my ass. Made me uncomfortable. Like, really uncomfortable. It kinda freaked me out and resulted in me emptying my stomach,” Michael murmured.

 

Jeremy handed Michael some Altoids from his pocket and rubbed his back. “You want to leave? I’ll drive us home.”

 

“Oh, now I definitely want to stay,” Michael weakly joked. Jeremy kissed his sweaty forehead and sighed.

 

“You really want to stay here?” Jeremy asked again.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be okay. I should lay off the drinks,” Michael murmured. He fished a toothbrush out of his pocket and brushed his teeth so hard that he spat out blood.

 

“Hot,” Jeremy chuckled.

 

“How was the catching up going?”

 

“Dustin Kropp tried hitting on Brooke. She rejected him and he got pissy. Jenna got skinny and really cold and distant. Rich is a factory worker, Chloe is living a drinking life, I think, and Jake is a gym teacher. Brooke is a model, by the way. Martin, Allen, Sheila, Madeline, Ned, Elphaba, Whizzer, Dylan, and Tisha all died,” Jeremy listed off. He was surprised that he remembered all that.

 

“Shit, that’s a lot to process,” Michael said. “Some of that went over my head, but how id so many people die?”

 

“Drug overdoses, mainly. I’m really sorry for them. Makes me feel bad for resenting them during high school,” Jeremy sighed.

 

“Hey.” Michael cupped his cheeks in a rare gesture of affection. They preferred not to talk about mushy and scary emotions, but they knew they loved each other through all the taunts and jokes. “You don’t have to feel guilty. No one treated you kindly back in high school, and you did nothing to cause their deaths, right?”

 

“Right…” Jeremy sighed.

 

“You’re a forgiving and kind soul, Jere,” Michael whispered. He pulled Jeremy into a squeeze. “I love you.”

 

“Thank you, Michael. I love you, too,” Jeremy murmured in his ear. “Brooke said that a lot of the kids we graduated with are now homeless.”

 

“She made a Front Bottoms reference?” Michael asked. “That’s kinda fucked.”

 

“Not intentionally. Turns out she is a PC and PS4 gamer. Has been since high school,” Jeremy chuckled. “She’s really nice, Michael. She just went along with the popular kids because she was scared. I know that doesn’t excuse her from being mean to us-” Jeremy said as Michael opened his mouth. “But she feels awful and has been nothing but sweet.”

 

“I trust your judgement, then,” Michael submitted.

 

“She thought that you working on Hitman games was really cool,” Jeremy mentioned.

 

“I see, I see. Maybe she is worthy of my time." Michael stuck up his nose. Jeremy snorted.

 

“No one is, I guess. I’m lucky enough to grab you attention for more than two minutes at a time.” Jeremy poked his chest.

 

“I mean, when your legs are sprea-”

 

“Michael Mell, I refuse to let you talk about our sex life outside of our apartment,” Jeremy interrupted.

 

“I refuse to let you talk about our sex life outside of our apartment,” Michael mocked him as he went downstairs. Jeremy followed. He had to weave his way through the drunk toddlers in young adult bodies, but he ultimately found Brooke and Michael in a lively conversation.

 

“Did you get a chance to play Detroit: Become Human?” Michael wondered.

 

“No, but I want to! It looks awesome!” Brooke hissed.

 

“Am I interrupting?” Jeremy asked. “I don’t want to talk to anyone else, really.”

 

“Yes, by the way,” Michael grinned at him. Jeremy punched his shoulder.

 

“I wish I was engaged…” Brooke pouted.

 

“Yeah, I had to settle for this buffoon,” Michael sighed.

 

“You can’t do better,” Jeremy promised.

 

“Out of this crowd? You’re probably right. If I was straight, I would probably ask you out,” Michael winked.

 

“Nah, I like girls,” Brooke admitted. “Figured out my sexuality when I made out with someone at a party. I think her name was Theo.”

 

Michael and Jeremy shared a look.

 

“Short for Theodosia.”

 

They both nodded in realization.

 

“Hey, boys? Either of you looking for a good time?” A drunk man that was a bit skinny came up to Michael and Jeremy. They flashed their rings. “Oh, cool. We can threeway.”

 

“James, leave them alone,” Brooke demanded. He shrugged and sluggishly moved onto the next pair of guys.

 

“You’re good at bossing other people around,” Michael complimented.

 

“That’s what happens when you actually believe in yourself, as horrifically cheesy as that sounds.” Brooke made two fists and brought them down like she was pulling something.

 

“Well, I guess I was wrong about people not changing,” Michael turned to Jeremy. “I guess I know now why this party has been so depressing. Everyone is either moderately successful, about to die, dead, or a drug pusher.”

 

“Ah, shit, it's getting kind of late, isn’t it?” Brooke looked at the clock. It was almost eleven.

 

“Not late enough for a normal party, but I’m not having too much fun despite the copious amounts of beer I just threw up,” Michael said.

 

"I think we should go, anyway. Someone just harassed Michael. Oh, Brooke, here’s my number,” Jeremy gently grabbed her phone and added his contact. “Five hundred contacts, seriously?” He chuckled.

 

“Okay, they’re all important,” Brooke insisted as she snatched her phone back.

 

“I have fifteen, Lohst.” Michael messed with a piece of stray hair.

 

“Okay, you know what? Get out. I don’t like being abused like this,” Brooke over-dramatized the situation.

 

“Alright, alright. Let’s get out before more people try to proposition us.” Jeremy couldn’t stop laughing. They guided themselves out and enjoyed the brisk night air.

 

Thick clouds rolled in and covered any semblance of light that could’ve lit up Montclair. Jeremy stepped in the car first and let out a soft sigh. The cool air kicked on and Jeremy shivered.

 

“Something’s on your mind, and it’s obviously not wishing for me to fuck your brains out,” Michael mentioned as he started up the car.

 

“Looking at some of their faces while walking out? God, it was enough to make me depressed,” Jeremy fessed up.

 

“I don’t really care for their strifes, Jere. They were awful to you. I still felt a bit strained talking to Brooke,” Michael replied. “Sure, she was… alright, but it still doesn’t excuse the fact that she hurt you, too.”

 

“I know, but I don’t care about what they did. I have you, Christine, and now Brooke. By yourself, you’re more than enough for me, Mikey.” Jeremy grabbed his arm. “I just… I wondered how things could be different. I don’t feel good about coming back to see everyone depressed while we’re happy. I especially don’t feel good about people like Chloe whose lives are likely heading downhill.”

 

“It’s not your responsibility to worry about them. They’re still kicking and-”

 

“About ten people _died_ in the four years. People we went to class with for years just up and disappeared,” Jeremy interrupted. His gaze softened as he let go of his arm. “Look, I’m sorry. I know that you’re right, but I just feel a bit undeserving for being happy while nearly everyone is just… not.”

 

Michael pulled Jeremy into his lap and embraced him. “You were unhappy for the longest time, Jeremy. You never reached to be popular because you wanted to stay with me forever. That’s what we promised, but you were still unhappy. You were unhappy about hiding our relationship, about getting beaten up, about being verbally abused, about the sca- sorry,” Michael rambled. He lifted up Jeremy’s sleeve and stared at his inner arm. Thin lines from years ago remained. “You deserve so much happiness after that shit.”

 

“You know, you could’ve been happy without me, Michael,” Jeremy said in a small, but dark voice. “They made you really unhappy, too, but you stuck by me even though you were told that you could be popular if… if you just forgot about me. That was when they really started bullying you.”

 

“They were assholes who hurt my best friend. I wasn’t going to join them,” Michael promised.

 

"Maybe you joining them would’ve made a big difference. Maybe you could've been like Veronica Sawyer and inspire a change in the school…” Jeremy looked him in the eyes. “Nah, you’re more of a Cady Heron. I would've been Janis or Betty."

 

“Well, I was never interested in improving our grade. I was only interested in being happy with you. There’s no one I’d rather be happy with and my God, is that the most disgusting thing I’ve ever said or what?” Michael scowled. Jeremy shifted in his spot as he chuckled. “But seriously, I preferred not betraying the only friend I had for like, forever. Even if it was for a day, I would've felt like a terrible person."

 

Tears pooled up. He buried his face in the crook of Michael’s neck and sniffled. “Fuck, I hate crying. But… thank you. For everything. Thank you for being my friend. Thank you for being my lover. Thank you for asking me to marry you. I don’t know why I’m acting up like this, but just seeing everyone like that made my stomach sick. I never wished for awful things to happen to them.”

 

“You're such a good person, Jeremy. I know I don't say a lot of nice things, often, but it's so true. No one has a bigger heart than you." Michael tangled his fingers in his hair. "Now, please stop sobbing or I’m going to start crying, too."

 

"Heh. Oops," Jeremy murmured. He didn't notice how thin lines had appeared on Michael's face before he even finished that last statement. His hold on Jeremy only got tighter.

 

After a few minutes, Michael moved to look at Jeremy's face and found that he passed out in his arms. The crickets outside, the occasional conversation as people passed by, and the cars filled the silence. The night was creeping on, and Michael considered driving on home. He looked again at Jeremy and thought of how Jeremy rarely got a great night's sleep. As much as Michael's teasing side would love to jostle him awake, his more affectionate side couldn't help but melt at how cute he was.

 

"Fucking Christ, Jeremy. What are you doing to me?" Michael asked the sleeping man. He didn't get an answer of course, but he did get that sleepy smile. The smile he would wage wars against everyone for. 

 

Careful not to disrupt him, Michael took out his contacts, set his normal glasses to the side, and leaned back. He followed Jeremy's example, but he never let go of him.

 

Michael silently promised to never let go.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't listened to Flashlight by The Front Bottoms then here you go!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGEhpOjLrmU


End file.
